


Peculiar

by Misanagi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-23
Updated: 2009-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna was always strange; a small scene of her life in Ravenclaw through Anthony's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peculiar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/clever_claws_/profile)[**clever_claws**](http://community.livejournal.com/claver_claws/)'s drabble prompt. Words: detailed and linger.

There was laughter coming from the corner of the common room. Laughing in itself wasn't unusual but there was a quality to this type of laugh that made Anthony raise his eyes from his charms book. Two third-year boys, Andrew Kerr and Gerald Edmonds, were apparently conversing with Luna Lovegood.

Anthony strained his ears and could make out the dreamy tones of Luna, explaining earnestly, even through the boys' laughter, the mating habits of some nonexistent creature or another.

"She's quite strange," Terry said, also looking towards the corner.

"Who?" Michael asked, raising his eyes from his Arithmancy book and following his friends' gazes. "Oh, Loony." Michael shook his head amused. "I once asked her for a quill and instead got a detailed account of charmed feathers found in the coast of Morocco."

"They shouldn't mock her," Anthony said. "She is rather peculiar but it's not right to laugh at her face."

"She doesn't seem to mind," interjected Terry.

Luna lingered a moment longer and then just turned around and walked away, the laughter of her classmates roaring behind her.

"She minds," Anthony said, following Luna with his eyes until she settled on an empty chair by the opposite corner and started making patterns with her wand.

"Did you see the notices at the end of last term?" Michael asked quietly. "Who would want to take her socks?"

Terry shrugged. "We did take Tony's potion notes first year and then made him complete a scavenger hunt before we gave them back."

Anthony glared. He hadn't much enjoyed going into the lake for a sample of wild weed.

"That's different," Michael stated. "We're his friends, we are allowed to torment him." Anthony was about to protest when Michael added, "I don't think she has any friends."

"Maybe if she wasn't so weird…" Terry ventured.

A loud laugh was heard again and Anthony saw Andrew and Gerald standing up and walking towards Luna.

"Hey, Loony," Gerald was saying as he approached, "Andrew wants to know if you've ever tried these _interesting_ mating habits yourself?"

Anthony stood up. "Enough! Just leave her alone."

He was a year older than they but Anthony wasn't really one for confrontation. Usually Michael was the loud mouth but Anthony couldn't let this go on.

"What's it to you, Goldstein? Do you have a crush on Loony?" asked Gerald, mockingly.

"No, he simply dislikes you," said Michael, suddenly standing beside him.

"And he's not the only one," added Terry.

The third years were outnumbered and they gave them a dirty look as they left the common room.

"That was nice of you," a voice said behind them. Luna gave them a smile. "It's not really their fault though, their mothers probably fed them too much pumpkin juice as they grew up and we all know that has ill effects."

"Uh huh," Terry said, slowly.

The three boys watched open-mouthed as she walked away and then Michael let out a small, amused laugh. "Definitely peculiar."

"Yes." Anthony smiled. "…Quite."


End file.
